Adiós
by oceanonce5
Summary: Esto es una historia sobre 5 elementos, el magnifico comic de Jesulink. Kaji y Lluvia. Fuego y agua. Es lo lógico y normal que se tiren de los pelos, pero ¿qué pasaría si Lluvia se pasara de la raya y Kaji se hartara de ella?


Hace dos meses que él se fue. Hasta hoy no he querido creer lo que me dijo antes de marcharse. Al principio pensé (¡qué ilusa!) que un día de estos volvería y me diría que todo fue una broma pesada. Entonces, ocultando mis sentimientos, me enfadaría, como siempre, y lo golpearía, no demasiado fuerte, pero sin dudar. Ahora sé que esto nunca sucederá. Él se ha marchado para siempre. Y no va a volver. Nunca. Y yo aquí, encerrada en mi habitación, sin comer, sin dormir, sin hablar con nadie, sólo llorando. Llorando por haber sido tan estúpida de perderlo, de dejarlo marchar. Todo por ser demasiado orgullosa y negarme a reconocer lo que sentía por él. Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. Menuda lección. Ahora que lo he perdido, veo lo patética que fui: Buscando todo el día vanas excusas para seguir odiándole, para engañarme a mi misma, para estar a su lado sin que mis sentimientos fueran obvios. No sé qué día de la semana es hoy. Ni en qué mes estamos. Solo sé qué hace dos meses que él se fue.

He estado viajando desde entonces. Sus palabras me hirieron profundamente. Siempre me ha tratado mal, pero el último mes fue el peor. No entiendo su actitud. Vale que me odia des que nos conocimos porque insulté su tipo de elemento y a su familia, pero este odio desmesurado… No lo entiendo. No tiene lógica. ¡Si incluso le pedí perdón! Y lo de la lucha que perdió… Tampoco es tan grave, ¿no? Además es ella la que insiste en seguirme, aún sabiendo que le acarreará problemas… ¡Joder! No puedo dejar de darle vueltas al tema. Han pasado dos meses y en ningún momento he pensado en Sôkar, Matarratas, o incluso en Zap. Sólo en ella. Y en nuestra última pelea. Ni en los cinco elementos, ni en el libro, ni en mi familia, ni en Flama… Lluvia, Lluvia y Lluvia. Sin parar ni un instante. Estoy muy enfadado. Y no voy a volver. Así es mejor para todos. Ella ya no tendrá más problemas y los demás podrán vivir tranquilos. Siempre fui la causa de todas las desgracias. Por eso me he ido. Aunque me duela. Aunque tenga la sensación de que me falta algo. La sensación de que me falta ella. Y no voy a volver. Porque ella nunca me querrá, porque lo nuestro es imposible, porque el fuego y el agua no son compatibles. Por eso me marché.

Han llamado a la puerta de mi habitación. Seguro que es Sôkar. Todos están preocupados por mi actitud. No saben que me pasa, por qué estoy tan triste. Menos Sôkar. Él aún está más preocupado, pues sabe qué me pasa. No se lo he dicho, pero él lo sabe. Me conoce demasiado bien. Por eso sabe todo lo que estoy sufriendo.

Lluvia soy yo.

¡Déjame Sôkar!

Voy a entrar, no me importa que no quieras.

¡No quiero hablar con nadie!

Torturándote así no solucionarás nada.

Me da igual…

Sôkar ha abierto la puerta sin mi permiso y se ha sentado delante de mí. No quiero hablar con él. Por esto le doy la espalda. ¿Qué me importa ya todo? Me estoy dando cuenta que sin él todo me da igual.

Tu padre y tu hermano están muy preocupados. Incluso quieren avisar al doctor. Les he convencido de que no lo hagan, pero si no reaccionas lo harán, y ya sabes que el doctor es elemental de psique y puede leerte los pensamientos.

¿¡Y qué quieres que haga!?

No puedo decir que comprendo lo que estás sintiendo, pero déjame ayudarte al menos…

No va a funcionar. Llevo tres meses, dos semanas y tres días intentando olvidarlo y no puedo... ¿Qué puedes hacer tú que no pueda hacer yo?

No quiero hacer que lo olvides, al menos mientras no haya pasado más tiempo, sólo quiero aliviar un poco tu dolor…

Explícate.

¿Me acompañas a un sitio?

Depende ¿Habrá alguien?

No, es un lugar que sólo conocemos yo y mi hermano. Y él hace tiempo que está de viaje.

Sôkar…

Dime.

Confío en ti. Sé que me quieres ayudar, y lamento mucho como te he tratado estos meses…

No he podido evitar girarme y unas lágrimas traicioneras han echado a perder la falsa capa de fortaleza que me he puesto cuando mi amigo ha entrado. Sin poderme contener ni un minuto más, me he lanzado a sus brazos y he descargado toda la pena y el dolor que tengo dentro.

¡Ayúdame Sôkar! ¡Le quiero, le amo demasiado, y odio a la estúpida de Flama, porque parecen hechos el uno por el otro! ¡Estoy furiosa conmigo misma por haberlo tratado tan mal! ¡Fue mi culpa que se marchara! ¡Le dije cosas horribles, sólo por que estaba celosa! (Sollozo) ¡Y no va a volver jamás! ¡Amo al imbécil de Llamaviva! ¡Sé que no debería, porque somos contrarios! ¡Por que somos demasiado diferentes! ¡Ayúdame por favor! ¡Me estoy muriendo de pena Sôkar!

El primer suspiro del amor es el último de la razón. El amor no es lo que deberías hacer o lo que no, los sentimientos no entienden lo que es "bueno" y lo que es "malo" para nosotros. No te culpes por amarlo, no es un pecado. El tiempo decidirá qué tiene que pasar. Si él es la persona que es solo para ti, volverá. No sufras. Ten esperanza. Al fin y al cabo, es lo último que nos queda.


End file.
